Morning Glories 33
Morning Glories 33 is the 33rd issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Distance." Synopsis Flashback Six Months ago: Hisao Fukayama enters a high rise building somewhere in Japan and asks for the location of Wow-mo enterprises. When he enters the suite, it appears to be abandoned. Lara Hodge appears and tells him that "they're gone". Hisao had been sending messages to her telling her that he is the Fukuyama twin they had intended to take all those years ago and that he wants to infiltrate the academy to rescue his brother. Lara says that she can get him into the academy, but she'll need something from him in return. Hisao refuses to give up the location of Abraham's children, but Lara says that they already have most of the children, and she knows that Hisao doesn't know the locations of the remainder. Instead, she passes him a piece of paper with the name of someone else that she's sure Hisao knows the whereabouts of; they have an "offer" for her. She assures him that they won't hurt or force her. In return, Lara will make sure that Hisao is admitted into the next class starting in May. Only the senior faculty will know about the switch. When Hisao asks about his brother, Lara admits that it might be complicated: Jun really believes he is Hisao and the academy is not going to release him in any case. Hisao tries to call off the deal, but Lara tells him that she's not the only one who makes these decisions, the "other ones" won't let him get out of the building without a deal. Hisao is convinced he can find a way, but Lara assures him that taking the offer is his best chance; he can't save all the students but at least he'll be reunited with his twin brother again. Hisao goes back to his hotel room and writes a letter to Guillaume talking about his feelings for him and his hopes for what will happen once he enters the academy. A Week ago: Hisao is cradling the dying body of his brother Jun. As Jun is dying, his memories return: He is Jun, and not Hisao (as he had thought). Hisao apologizes for being too late to save him, but Jun replies that it's never too late and falls silent. In desperation, Hisao shouts out "take me" as he is surrounded by a bright light. Suddenly, Jun finds himself in Hisao's body, cradling Hisao's dead body in his arms. Now Guillaume Sorel is summoned out of the cell, given his belongings, and released back into the school population. He is assigned to the fourth bunk in the room shared with Ike, Hunter, and Hisao. Ike is initially reluctant to let Guillaume join, worrying that his good looks with interfere with Ike's womanizing. However, he quickly relents when Hunter notifies him that Guillaume is gay (as is Hisao). At that moment, Guillaume sees Hisao enter the room. He attempts to talk to him but Hisao leaves without a word and loses Guillaume by blending into the crowded hall. Hisao and Guillaume are in Handsome Bearded Teacher's class, listening to a lecture about Slaughterhouse-Five. Guillaume passes a note up to Hisao saying "we need to talk", but instead of responding, Hisao leaves the class, feigning sickness. Guillaume catches up to Hisao in the gym working out on a punching bag. Hisao asks why Guillaume won't leave him alone -- he has nothing to say to him. Guillaume says that he never intended to cause Hisao this much pain, but Hisao angrily rebuffs him. Guillaume sighs and offers to settle matters in the boxing ring. While sparring, Guillaume tells him that he would never have harmed Jun. After all, sight of him and the reminder of Hisao was the only thing that gave Guillaume hope while trapped in the Academy. In response Hisao angrily reveals that he's not really Hisao, but Jun in Hisao's body. Characters Featured *Guillaume Sorel *Jun Fukayama *Hisao Fukayama *Lara Hodge Supporting Characters *Ike *Hunter Continuity * The front cover, which depicts Jun and Guillaume glancing at the other behind each other's backs, is a direct reference to the cover of Morning Glories 20, which depicted Georgina Daramount and Lara Hodge doing the same thing. * The scenes of Jun dying are taken directly from Morning Glories 25 except that Hisao's "Take me" is muted in the original scene. * Ike is still reading the book he started in Morning Glories 31. Trivia * Kanna, Kenji, and Otcho from Joe's favorite manga 20th Century Boys * The location of the suite where Hisao and Hodge met (Eighth Floor, Suite 13) corresponds to the first three numbers of Hunter's sequence. Goofs * Cultural References *Ike is reading The Last Man by Mary Shelley. *They are studying Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse-Five in class. Questions Answered Questions *Whose location does Hisao have to give up to Lara to get into the school?Answer Unanswered questions *How did Hisao get in contact with Lara? *What "offer" does the academy have for the person from the note? *Who are the "others" who Lara is threatening Hisao with in the Wow-mo! office? Quotes So '''he' is?'' Mmmm-Hm. ''Both of them?'' Mm. How is our room not cleaner then? - Ike and Hunter discussing their gay roommates References External links Category:Issue Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Gossip Girls/Appearances Category:Handsome Bearded Teacher/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances